custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gree
Gree was a Le-Matoran athlete on Isuvia. He later became a Toa of Air and member of the second generation of Toa Isuvia. History As a Matoran Gree was originally worked in Le-Metru in Metru Nui. When the Matoran Civil War began, he left the city and moved to a Matoran settlement where the Matoran who would later got to Isuvia. Gree immigrated to Isuvia after the earthquakes caused by The Great Disruption damaged much of his original home. He worked in his village as a Rahi trapper. His agility and quick reflexes allowed him to excel at his job. When Turaga Roge helped build a city for the Matoran he introduced them to many sports, including akilini. Gree realized he had a natural athletic talent and quit his job of Rahi trapping to become an akilini player. Gree would go on to become the one of the best players on the island. He was made friends with Luas and Klixia. After a championship akilini match that Gree’s team narrowly lost he went to his locker to discover a Toa Stone. He later found out that Luas and Klixia also had stones as well, and Luas had a map to ancient ruins in the jungle. The three Matoran attempted to escape the city only to be stopped by Arthon, who revealed he had a stone too. They all decided to journey to the ruins together. As a Toa The Matoran discovered a hidden chamber in the ruins that contained a Toa Suva. Gree placed his Toa Stone into the Suva as the other Matoran did so as well. A voice told them it was their destiny to protect Isuvia from the darkness, but to do so they must be more than they are now. A beam of energy shot out from the Suva and hit Gree, transforming him into a Toa of Air. Alternate Versions Abilities and Traits Gree enjoyed being in the spotlight and the fame that he received as a top akilini player. However, he was not snobby and would always help his friends if they needed help. Upon becoming a Toa, he was somewhat that he could live up to his ideas of being a Toa and a hero. Because of this he would take large risks and act impulsively. He eventually became more laid back and would often crack jokes to help the morale of his teammates. As a Le-Matoran Gree had inaccessible Air powers, which gave him the ability to breathe in higher altitudes that had low air pressure. When Gree became a Toa of Air he gained the ability to create, control, and absorb air. He can also absorb all the air out of an area to create a vacuum. Mask and Tools Gree wore a powerless Kanohi Rode as a Le-Matoran. Upon his transformation into a Toa it became a Great Kanohi, but he has been unable to access its abilities. Gree’s used two Aero Swords as his Toa Tools. The swords could channel his elemental powers and be put on his back and act as wings to aid in his flight. Trivia *Like most Le-Matoran, Gree uses a speech dialect known as chutespeek. To write his dialogue LordVogon would write it out in normal English and then uses the Biosector wiki page for chutespeek to change the words. *If LordVogon could give Gree a voice he would sound like Keegan Michael-Key, who is probably most well known from the sketch-comedy television show Key and Peele. Appearances See Also Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Air